Dimensions Collide and Randomness Happens!
by Anime Girl12201
Summary: A bunch of drabbles with random cross-overs. Randomness.
1. The Randomness Begins!

**Hey guys, in case you didn't figure it out from the summary, this is going to be really random...This is gonna be fun! Short drabbles with tons of cross-overs, that is what this is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, Tokyo Mew Mew, Coke, Ace Attorney, Skyrim, Barney, or Phineas and Ferb**

If there's one thing Lydia wishes she hadn't done, was give Pudding five bottles of coke. Pudding was even more hyper than usual, if you can even imagine that. She was also very annoying in her I'm-so-hyper-I-might-as-well-be-high condition.

"Ichigoonne-chanlookatmeIcanfly!" She yelled and sure enough, she had somehow managed to fly. Mint walked over to Lydia, and said something that should_never_ be repeated. But the point was that she was pissed off and that nobody should ever do that if they value their life. Not even the Dragonborn could help Lydia now.

Moral of this drabble: Never give Pudding alot of coke, or Mint will kill you for interupting her tea time.

Barney walked into Roy Mustang's office holding a laser gun.

"Everybody put your hands up!" He said, pointing the gun at Roy.

Riza Hawkeye pointed both her guns at Barney, and just when she was aout to shoot, he suddenly fell down, behind him stood a kid holding up a laser gun of her own "VICTORY!" Bryanna shouted, taking her other laser gun from Barney and running away.

Nobody in the office knew what to think of it. Riza just shrugged "Someone get that out of here." She said.

Moral of this drabble: Barney is evil and will try to kill your favorite anime characters.

"Candace blinked!" Ichigo exclaimed after five minutes of Kay and Candace's staring contest. How one could go five minutes without blinking she would never know.

"Yes!" Kay shouted, pointing at Candace "I told you I could go longer without blinking than you!"

"Why can't I win? Wait, do you guys smell oil too?" The other two girls nodded.

"MOM!"

Moral of the drabble: There is no moral.

**So, what do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Christmas Stuff! Kinda

**Hey guys! I figured that if I didn't write this soon then Christmas will be here and well...I wouldn't have written anything for Christmas! So please enjoy! Except only the last one will be Christmas related. And it contains spoilers for AJ:AA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Attorney, Baka and Test, Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater, or Invader Zim**

Blackstar was busy doing his hummanly impossible version of push-ups "365, 366, 367, 36-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Blackstar hadn't noticed Maka storm in and well...Maka Chop him.

"What was that for?!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS FOR!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"You don't? Then I'll remind you! You stole my book that I was reading!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Maka looked ready to Maka Chop Blackstar again if he didn't give the book back.

"Fine, which one was it? A big guy like me should be able to find it for you!"

"The Hunger Games." Maka answered and then thought for a second "Wait, I know where it is." she stormed out of the house to get the book back from Spirit. Blackstar just shrugged and continued his push-ups

Mizuki looked down at Akihisa, who had gotten beaten up by Minami for reasons she had refused to explain. Then Gir jumped off the roof of a nearby building and shoved a taco into Akihisa's mouth, the ran away, yelling something about tacos and pranks.

"O- okay?" Mizuki was still trying to figure out what happened when Gir shoved a taco into her mouth.

**(A/N: Don't let me write something like this again...ever.)**

Edward Elric glared at the glass of milk in front of him as he ate his cookies "I'm not drinknig you." he muttered. After hearing this, Trucy Wright ran up to him and pointed at the milk.

"Mind if I use that for something?" She asked Ed just shrugged "Thanks!" Trucy giggled and looked at her half-brother and thought about the prank she was about to pull on him "Apollo!"

Apollo looked at her "What is it?"

"Follow me!" Before he got a chance to object, Trucy grabbed the back of Apollo's shirt and dragged him into some random room that nobody was using. After a few minutes, Apollo could be heard screaming at Trucy. Everybody ran into the surprisingly big room, and Kay literaly fell over laughing. Trucy had somehow trapped Apollo in a cage. Above a 500 foot drop. And Apollo failed to notice the net that was just below the cage. I can't repeat what he said exactly because it really shouldn't be repeated. It was still pretty hilarious though.

After that, everybody went back outside, continued the Christmas party, and everybody was happy, except Apollo, he wasn't as happy as everyone else. Because the cake is a lie.

**I bet none of this was funny at all, well I'm tired, so give me a break. I hope the last one counts as Christmas related because their at a Christmas party. Deal. With. It.**


End file.
